


Prince

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, masseur, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Prowl is Prince of Praxus, not quite as cold as normal, and Jazz is a Cybertronian masseur/masseuse called a Mossay. Warning for some mech/mech petting at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Really, really couldn't think of a good title for this, and was bored when I wrote it.

Jazz sighed as he massaged the Prince of Praxus' shoulder-plates. This prince in particular was so tense that Jazz could almost feel the cables and lines tearing from the places where they connected to armor plating. It was terrible that someone could even be so tense. Well, since it was his job to get this prince to relax, he was going to do his job to the best of his abilities; and since he was fairly good at what he did, the prince would have to relax eventually.

"Hey," Jazz murmured, trying to get the other mech to talk with him, "how are ya feeling, Prince?"

Praxus' crown prince hummed softly and responded quietly, "Please, call me Prowl, and... tense, as I am sure you can tell."

Smiling at his little victory, Jazz rewarded Prowl with a light massage to his wings. His visor flicked off and on in his surprise as he heard the Prince's systems start to purr. It was a real surprise to get such a positive reaction from the mech because the Prince of Praxus was usually so composed and... cold, to say the least. For the Prince to want to be addressed by his name...

Well, simply put, Jazz did not get surprised easily (if at all, ever); and only Prowl's family and those very close to him were allowed to call him by his true name. Such was why it was a shock because everyone knew the Prince's name, but nobody was allowed to call him by his name.

Musing over and done with, Jazz nodded as he responded to Prowl's earlier statement, "Yes, I can tell you're tense because that's my job. Why may I call you by your name when most others may not?"

"I personally allow you to call me by my name because you just seem... trustworthy, somehow. I like that feeling so much because I haven't felt it often in my life, Jazz," the crown prince responded.

"Being able to have someone trustworthy in your life is a true treasure, yeah? Also, it's nice to be able to confide in someone without having to worry," murmured Jazz.

Prowl pulled away from Jazz's touch and turned around, smiling, "Indeed." He held out an arm for Jazz to take. "Walk with me for a moment or two while we talk? You actually seem like intelligent company."

The smaller mech let out a light laugh as he placed his hand into the crook of the prince's arm, letting the prince guide him. "Sure, I'd love to walk 'n talk with ya, Prowl. Would you mind giving me a tour of your home?"

"Not at all; where would you like to start? At the entrance?" Prowl asked Jazz as they walked aimlessly through the walls of the castle Prowl called home.

Jazz took a few minutes to respond, "Yes, Prince Prowl, the beginning-entrance will be fine; though, I do want to see the Gardens soon, if you don't mind."

The prince offered a rare smile to Jazz, earning a rich, beautiful smile in return. "I do not mind at all, Mossay Jazz."

"Please, just Jazz. I hold no great love for titles."

"Then it seems that we have something in common." Prowl paused. "Do you like music?"

With that one question, Prowl almost seemed to have gained an instant friend.

"'Like'? Mech, I adore music; it's my main hobby whenever I'm not doing my job-which I love just as much!" the little mech replied with a grin. "What type of music do you enjoy best?"

"Hmm," began Prowl, staring thoughtfully ahead of him, "classical mainly; though I do like some of the softer songs from the new bands. Do you have any recommendations for me? I prefer soft mixes of music with a gentle beat."

Thinking about the question for a moment, Jazz slowly answered, "Well, there's this new artist called Musa; femme's an absolute gem, both personally and vocally. Her style is a mixture of the Old Hymnz and what's been coming out recently."

"I hate what's been coming out recently." Prowl stated plainly, looking at Jazz as if the other mech was a particularly dimwitted sparkling.

Jazz rolled his optics as he curled his hand against the Prince's arm, tucking himself against the taller mech gently. "Yeah, I could tell by the way you said 'some' a few moments ago."

Looking down at the small mech in curiosity, hesitantly flaring his sensory panels in a clear "possessive/mine/cherished" message to any other Praxians around them, Prowl curled his arm-the one Jazz wasn't currently clinging to-around the mossay's shoulders as he guided them to a nearby bench backed by a large, winding crystal structure. Jazz twisted in his seat to look in awe at the beautiful crystal.

"Impressive, is it not? I've been working on this crystal since it first bloomed off its parent tree." Prowl rumbled softly in rightful pride deep in his chest, unaware of the effect the powerful vibrations had on his company's comparatively small body.

"That's-mm-quite the accomplishment, especially for it to turn out so beautiful. Ah, how old is it?" Jazz asked, barely restraining his gasps of pleasure.

Prowl practically preened, saying as a proud creator would, "It will be ten vorns yet in three orns." He paused, "Are you alright, Jazz?"

Jazz turned his gaze down, not wanting the prince to see his state, visible through his optics even if he could control his frame. Distractedly he answered, "I'm fine, Prince Prowl-ah-it's just-oh!" Jazz startled as the Praxian beside him pressed closer, trying in vain to get Jazz to look at him.

Prowl was concerned for the other mech, firmly stating, "No, you're not, Jazz; and I have to admit that I'm worried. I won't let you hurt when I can help."

Jazz visibly started, head darting up in his surprise, optics widening. "Nuh, uh, Prowl, um, I-I'm fine..." he trailed off as he noticed Prowl frown, then the other mech's optics widened. Slowly, Prowl leaned closer to Jazz, darting his head down to give a lick to Jazz's neck, smirking at the moan he wracked from the aroused mech.

"I thought something was off about you, but I simply could not figure out what," he murmured purposefully against Jazz's audios, silently rejoicing in the shivers he enticed from the beautiful creature in his grasp. "Now I realize that your body's reactions to me clearly stated your arousal. Delicious!"

Prowl watched as Jazz-mouth open as he panted-looked up at him. Seeming to have come to a decision, Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck and gave a slight smile, offering permission to touch.

Prowl gladly accepted the offer.

Smirking, he traced the neural lines along the back of Jazz's neck, gaining a tremendous shudder from the Mossay. He grinned and leaned down to nibble on Jazz's helm fin. Feeling it twitch under his light bites, Prowl purred softly, gladly funneling the vibrations into the sensitive little appendage. The Polihexian gasped and writhed against him, scraping slender claws clumsily across the Praxian's armor.

The Polyhexian mewled softly, settling his servos against Prowl's doorwings and chevron to pet them gently. Prowl purred at the hesitant attentions from the gentle mech.

"M-maybe we should go t-to someplace more-Ah!" the Mossay exclaimed as a helm finial was wrapped in Prowl's mouth.

"More what, public?" Prowl purred, unusually unhindered in his affections, "Or private~?"

"P-private," Jazz squeaked, shuddering under Prowl's wondrous touch.

Prowl pulled the small Mossay closer, hugging Jazz closer to him as he stood up with him in his arms. "All right then; let's get you to my room," the prince murmured with a smirk as he carried the panting mech.

"I can tell this is going to be fun~!"


End file.
